The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by Fuyu no senshi
Summary: A lonely wolf-boy and a frightful young girl. their encounter was a strange one indeed. When on her way to her grandmothers like the classic tale 'little red riding hood' She meets Phineas, once a wolf hunter, changed to a wolf boy as punishment for what he had done. A.U (Phinabella) One-shot


**Yaaay vocaloid does inspire works of art! Seriously! Search this song up on youtube people! (Title, not using the song in this)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood<p>

"Bye mother!" A young, beautiful girl smiled as she waved to her mother as she left the house. She was going to her grandmother's house to deliver some muffins, cookies... All sorts of things.

"Good bye Isabella dear!" The woman waved back from the doorframe. "Make sure not to talk to strangers! And be careful of _wolves_!" The door closed and Isabella let out an excited huff of air. She pivoted on her heels and started down the dirt path. She breathed in the scent of the forest as she skipped along the road. Half an hour passed and she came to a fork in the road.

"Left or right..." She thought aloud as she read the signs. "I think..." She shrugged and continued down the right path. She was in awe at how amazingly the path was decorated with flowers. Roses, lilies, bluebells... She knelt down to smell the red roses. A dark shadow moved in the bushes and she looked up suddenly.

_A human? _Thought a boy from behind the bush. He was not a normal boy though. This one had furry dark red ears and a tail. If he had hidden the ears and tail, he would look exactly like a normal teenage boy. He watched her with intent as she had sniffed at the flowers. Sadly, he just had to startle her. He let out a surprised gasp and tripped forward through the bushes. "Oof." He grunted and glanced up at the girl. She looked down at him with frightened eyes and stood up, turning on her feet and ran off in panic. _Wait! Do not leave!_ He wanted to say, sadly, he could not. He stood up, brushed his clothes from dirt and sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and walked along the dirt path, following her. His foot almost came in contact with something. If he had not looked down he probably would have stepped on an apple. _She must have dropped it. _He thought and picked it up. He knew this because there were no apple trees in sight and people rarely came down this path.

_Was that a wolf...? Or a boy? Or a wolf boy? _Isabella asked herself. She felt herself blush when she remembered what he had looked like. He was a handsome boy with red hair and blue eyes. The only thing was that he had ears and a tail. Surely, it was some sort of curse. "Who was that..?" She asked aloud. She shrugged the feeling off. She knew she was being followed. She turned around to see nothing but trees. She let out a small huff of air and she stood there. Waiting for something.

_What should I do?_ The wolf boy asked as he breathed heavily, hiding behind a tree. He could not just say 'Hey, I'm Phineas' or 'Here's your apple...' He could not talk after all. He took a deep breath in and stepped out from behind the tree, making eye contact with the raven-haired girl. Blue meeting blue he felt as if he was thoughtless. "Er..." Was all he could say and he held out the apple. The girl looked at it with curiosity and she then realized.

"Oh! Thank you. It must've dropped from my basket." She smiled warmly and stepped forward, taking the apple from the wolf boy. "Um... I'm Isabella." She said with hesitation. She waited for him to reply but nothing came. "C-can you speak?" She asked, not meaning to be rude. The boy shook his head and he hung his head. "Oh... Um." She thought for a moment. "May I call you wolf...?" She asked and Phineas shrugged. "Well hello Mr. Wolf." She giggled slightly. The most amazing sound that Phineas had heard in a while. It was soft, like her voice. There were very little words to describe this 'Isabella'. Well, Phineas could try anyways. Her hair was a beautiful shade of black with blue highlights. It shone when it reflected light and he wanted to run his fingers-Um, claws. Through it. Her eyes were an amazing bright blue color and he felt like he could get lost in them if he stared too long. "Could you help me find my grandmothers cottage...? She is not well and I must bring these to her." She held up the wooden basket. Phineas looked down at the ground and nodded suddenly. "Oh thank you!" She smiled widely and the two continued down the road. Isabella decided to pass the time by asking him yes or no questions.

"Mr. Wolf, will you eat me?" She asked. He looked at her with a startled expression and shook his head fiercely. She let out a laugh. "Kidding." She said. "Do you have any family?" That earned a shake of the head. He then tilted his head as if asking her the same question. "Yes, I do." She nodded. "Only my mother and grandmother though. My grandfather was eaten by a-" She then looked at Phineas. "Nothing." Phineas looked at her with a confused expression. Isabella asked him some more questions and they soon found their way to the cottage. "Thank you again Mr. Wolf. One more question." She sighed. "Are you cursed?" Phineas nodded. "Poor soul." She murmured. "Well..." She looked around. "Here's my stop." She looked a little disappointed. The wolf boy nodded sadly and turned to walk away.

"Phineas." He said and let out a surprised gasp.

"What?"

"Phin... Eas." He said and turned around to face her.

"Is that your name?" She asked. He tried to say 'yes' but could not. He just nodded his head and she smiled warmly. "Well, goodbye... Phineas."

** Maybe this was a curse, or a blessing. It was a curse that he could not speak, that he was a beast which could never be loved, that he was never able to be with Isabella... but it was a blessing to meet her, to be able to talk with her... He knew that they would meet again. Maybe he would be human and would be able to hold her in his arms. But until then, he would always be on the other side of that tree that marked 'left or right'...**

"And that's the story of The Wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood." Phineas and Isabella said in unison and the two let out a laugh. They had been telling that story to complete their volunteer hours. The children that sat in front of them let out small cheers and one raised their hand. "Yes?" Phineas asked.

"The wolf had described Isabella." The child said with a smile. "Is the wolf you?" She asked, pointing th Phineas. If Phineas had been drinking water or something... that would have been an awesome spit take.

"W-well I-I..." Phineas stuttered, eyes wandering the room as his face turned slightly red, matching Isabella's face. "Maybe." He said after calming down.

"You did say he had red hair and blue eyes." The small girl pointed out.


End file.
